The present invention relates to a sports training device and, more particularly, to a sports training device that focuses on proper balance and hip rotation.
Hitters taking part in baseball, softball, and golf may have improper weight transfer through the mechanics of the swing. Current training aids focus only on the swing and do not focus on the proper balance and hip rotation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a training device that focuses on proper balance and hip rotation.